


Ink

by littlehorror



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky is an idiot, College AU, Deaf!Steve, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mute!Steve, So is Steve, seriously though what idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehorror/pseuds/littlehorror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky always knew he didn't have a soulmate. He accepted it. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea, so I'm going to try it. Also, comments are helpful, and make me happy.

"Bucky!" 

Bucky looked up from the book he was reading. 

"What, Rebecca?"

"There's something on my arm! OH MY GOD! COME SEE!!" He heard her yell from her room.

Bucky jumped off the couch and raced to his sisters' room.

She was standing in front of the mirror with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?!"

Rebecca turned to him.

"I have a tattoo!"

"What?"

"A tattoo! A soulmate tattoo!"

Bucky just stared at her.

"Bucky! Look! It's on my arm!"

She shoved her arm in his face. There were words written in black ink across her arm. They read: 'Hi. Who're you?'

Bucky didn't know how to respond. He was 18 years old, and had never had a tattoo, but here was his 14 year old sister with her soulmates' first words to her printed on her arm. He didn't know how to feel about that. 

"Bucky, I'm sure you'll get one! Ma said that some peoples' tattoos come later than others."

"Yeah." He sighed. "And some people just don't get one. But forget about me, wanna get pizza to celebrate?"

She grinned. "Yeah!"

He smiled at her. "Okay, but don't tell ma."

She giggled. "She wouldn't get mad! She's too happy about you getting into college!"

He groaned. "Don't remind me!"

"No need to be nervous! I was nervous before middle school, and it was fine!"

He grinned at her. "Okay, kiddo! Let's order pizza!"

 

**********************

So far, it had been the most stressing day in his life.

"James, be sure to call me every evening!"

"Yes, ma."

"Don't stay up too late, and don't get drunk!"

"Yes, ma."

"Make sure to concentrate on studying!"

"Okay, ma, I get the idea!"

"Sorry, but my baby is all grown up!"

Bucky groaned. "Okay, can we just get going?"

"Alright, darling."

Becca hugged Bucky. "I hope you have fun! And I hope you find your soulmate!" 

Bucky sighed. "Okay. You have fun, too! And if you find you're soulmate, call me! I wanna give them the warning!"

She sighed, but she had a smile plastered on her face. "Okay. Bye!"

"Bye, Becca!"

 

The drive to the campus was not very pleasant. Bucky was stressing out. At least he'd have Natasha.

When his mom finally stopped the car, he sighed deeply. Here goes nothing.

Bucky hugged his mother goodbye, and made his way to his dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Bucky said goodbye to his family, and he was really tired of his roommate. He kept inviting his loud friends over, and Bucky was beginning to have a headache.

He found himself wandering around outside, when he saw a boy, sitting by a tree. Normally, he wouldn't have paid him any attention, but Bucky was intrigued by this skinny punk. He wandered over.

"Hey."

The boy looked up with his head tilted slightly in confusion, before smiling. He didn't say anything, so Bucky continued.

"Whatcha doin' ?"

The boy still didn't speak, but he tilted his notebook so that Bucky could see the drawing. It was beautiful. The drawing was of a tired-looking woman. She looked so real. Bucky was even more intrigued by this boy, who still hadn't uttered a word. Maybe he was shy?

"That's really good."

The boy smiled, but suddenly another boy seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Steve! There you are! I've been looking everywhere! C'mon! Clint's waiting."

And before he knew it, the boy- Steve, was being dragged away, with an apologetic smile on his face. 

Well, that was interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm exhausted.

Steve was trying to get through calculus. He had never been any good at it. He looked at the clock. Ten more minutes to go. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

**Having fun? -SW**

 

Steve rolled his eyes.

 

**Shut up. What r u doin tonight? -SR**

 

**Gotta study. Sorry. Clint should be around. -SW**

 

 

**It's fine, I was just planning on sketching a bit. -SR**

 

The bell finally rang, and Steve gathered his things into his arms and raced out the door. He didn't stop running until he'd reached his favourite tree, where he sat down and took his sketchbook and charcoal out of his bag.

He sat for a moment, before bringing the charcoal to the paper. He was so engrossed in his drawing, that he didn't notice the other boy until his shadow was looming over him. He looked up slowly.

 

The boy had ginger hair and freckles. He was scowling down at Steve.

 

"Hey kid! You're in my spot!"

 

Steve just looked at him. He could have tried to sign an answer, but he doubted the other boy would understand. Where was Clint?

The ginger boy said something else, but Steve had trouble reading his lips.

 

The other boy obviously didn't appreciate being ignored.

 

"Hey! I'm talking to you, what are you retarded?"

 

Oh so he was one of _those_ kids. Steve had been dealing with bullies his whole life. He sighed internally, and stood.

 

"What's wrong with you, dumbass? Can't you talk?"

 

Steve gave him his best bitchface.

 

"So you really are retarded!"

 

Could this guy get any stupider?

 

"Well, move out of my way, and I won't hit you."

 

Steve squared his shoulders, and looked defiantly at the bully.

 

"Have it your way, dumbass!"

 

Steve saw the fist come toward his face, but didn't move away in time. The next thing he knew, he was sprawled out on the ground. He got up, only to be pushed back down into the dirt. He didn't give up. He would die before he gave up. Besides, this was hardly the worst thing to have happened to him in his life, so he kept getting up. Even as his vision became blurred and disoriented, he didn't give in. 

Suddenly, he saw another fist come flying. Only this one wasn't aimed at him. He watched as the ginger kid fell backwards, got back up, and ran away. The next thing he knew, he was staring into pale blue eyes. 

They both stood there for a while, until the other boy held his hand out to Steve.

 

"Hey, I'm Bucky."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not really sure about this chapter, I'm sorry if it's a bit short. Also, if you notice any mistakes or anything, feel free to tell me, I probably missed something.

Steve just stood there for a moment. He recognized the guy from the other day, and fuck this guy was hot. He had his long hair pulled back in a pony tail, and was currently holding his very nice arm out to Steve. Oh right the normal thing to do would probably be to shake his hand or something. He shook Bucky's hand. There was a sort of awkward silence after that, since Steve couldn't exactly introduce himself. He could sign something, but, again, he wasn't sure Bucky would understand that, so instead he kept staring awkwardly at this impossibly hot guy who had just saved him from being beaten to death. Needless to say, Steve felt like the stupidest person ever to walk the earth.

Bucky seemed to realize that Steve wasn't going to say anything, because he suddenly started talking again.

"So, you seem to spend a lot of time out here." 

Then, he seemed to notice the fact that Steve's nose was bleeding.

"Oh! You should probably get that cleaned up. You wanna stop by my dorm? It's close by. I can help you, or whatever. You know what? Nevermind. You probably don't want to run off with some dude you just met. I should probably shut up now, shouldn't I."

Steve rolled his eyes, smiled and gestured for Bucky to lead the way. Bucky, seeming to get the idea, turned and started walking away.

"It's this way, come on."

Steve followed him to his dorm, where Bucky started assembling all the supplies they would need.

 

Bucky, somewhat awkwardly, cleaned Steve's face, which Steve thought was rather ridiculous. He knew how to take care of himself, he'd been beaten up enough in his life, but he certainly didn't complain about the super attractive guy touching his face. 

"So, what's your name?"

Steve almost winced. He wished he could just talk, it would make his life a whole lot easier. He gestured for some paper and a pen, which Bucky quickly provided.

'My name's Steve. Thanks for helping.'

Steve handed Bucky the note.

Bucky smiled. 

"Hi, Steve. And you're welcome. Although I don't see what else I would have done. I couldn't just ignore a situation like that. Anyway, do you have somewhere to be, or do ya wanna watch Harry Potter with me?"

Steve smiled, and handed Bucky another note.

'Sure, Harry Potter is one of my favourites.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm sooo sorry it's taken me this long to get back to this story. I hope you haven't given up on me.

Bucky woke up to a very uncomfortable feeling in his ribs. He shifted a bit, causing a strange moaning sound from somewhere near his chest. That's when he noticed the extra weight on him. Steve was curled up against his chest, with his elbow digging rather painfully into Bucky's ribs. He looked so peaceful, curled up and asleep. God that was creepy. He should probably just get up and make breakfast. Yeah. Avoid any possible awkwardness. 

Bucky managed to manoeuvre his way out of Steve's grasp, and shuffled into the kitchen. He checked the fridge, which was pretty empty, and found some eggs and bacon. He put on some music, because he was not going to cook in silence, thank you very much, and got to work.

 

When Steve woke up, he was very confused. He was pretty sure that this was not his couch. Why was he on a couch in the first place? He sat up, and looked around, before remembering the events of the previous day. Right. He was in Bucky's dorm. And appeared to be alone. He got up, stretched, and wandered into the kitchen, where he was greeted by the sight of Bucky, swinging his hips while cooking. Steve assumed there was music on. He smiled. This guy was adorable. 

That's about the time that he realised he should probably make his presence known, to avoid being creepy. He cleared his throat, which did the trick, because Bucky spun around, effectively knocking the eggs he was attempting to cook onto the ground. Shit. Now Steve felt bad. But Bucky was laughing, as he cleaned up the mess, so it was probably safe to say he wouldn't be kicked out quite yet.

When Bucky finally managed to successfully scramble the eggs, they both sat down to what could have been a very awkward meal. Luckily, it was not. The silence was peaceful and amiable as they ate. Steve realised then that he may have just made his first new friend since middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm really not happy with this chapter, and I'm really sorry about how short it is, but I promise to try and update more often from now on. Please don't kill me. Also, I really have no experience whatsoever with being deaf, so I'm sorry if I'm making any mistakes.


	6. Not an actual chapter

Okay, so I'm  _really_ sorry everyone! I've been so incredibly busy lately I haven't really had the time to write, because I was focusing on a story that I was writing as a project for school. So I'm really sorry and I may not be able to update again until after christmas because my mom keeps turning off the wifi. I hope you guys haven't completely given up on me, but I really wouldn't be surprised if you have. I really hope to be able to update soon! 


End file.
